Call centers are well known today to handle a variety of requests or problems. For example, some call centers in the form of “help desks” assist customers with problems with their computer hardware or software or other products. Other call centers assist customers with purchasing products or services or in billing matters or provide information about products or services. A large call center typically employs many personnel to assist the caller, to help fix a problem, answer the callers' questions or transact business. A large call center may employ personnel with different skills to match the service requested by the caller. There are many known techniques to route a call to a qualified call center personnel such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,192,122 and 6,763,104. U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,055 determines a need for additional call center personnel based on the number of dropped calls, i.e. a call that is not answered fast enough to satisfy the customer where the caller hangs up before the call is answered. U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,673 determines staffing requirements for a call center based on predicted call volume. JP2003-150891A sets wages of call center personnel based on their skill level.
While the foregoing techniques improve call center operation, they do not set the wage for call center personnel in an optimum manner.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to optimize the wages for call center personnel.